


Bow unto Blame

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [12]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015), Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Internal Conflict, Living Together, Minor Character(s), One Shot, Pre-Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Flamewar/Slipstream. Like it or not, she and the Seeker were stuck with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow unto Blame

"We're on the same side," Slipstream said. "If you remember."

"Yeah, so?" Flamewar asked. She fought the urge to cross her arms, not wanting to appear defensive. Slipstream was observant enough to recognize even the slightest weakness, especially in fellow Decepticons, and Flamewar preferred not to be met with an 'I told you so.'

"We're tough and adaptable, just like any other Decepticon." Slipstream took a step towards her, halting as Flamewar instinctively inched away, out of reach, her optics narrowed. She glanced behind her, and swore that, unlike the rest of them, she didn't have to be stuck on Earth.

She got herself into this, and like it or not, she and the Seeker were stuck with each other. It was only a matter of time before they both would bow unto blame.

Flamewar composed herself. "And your point is?"

Slipstream smiled. She put a servo on the Decepticon femme's shoulders, turning her around so that they would meet face to face.

"The point is that, we're great together."

"Well, here I thought that this wasn't going to be easy." Flamewar replied, raising her eyeridges while Slipstream kept her own grin smug and in stride.

"Then by all means, lead the way," The Seeker offered, suddenly sounding far away, and Flamewar followed after her.


End file.
